


【约杰R】情欲

by Bigaliceiscute



Series: 约杰 [1]
Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: Identity V - Freeform, M/M, 第五人格 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigaliceiscute/pseuds/Bigaliceiscute
Summary: 18R





	【约杰R】情欲

**Author's Note:**

> 「我渴望拥有毒药就像渴望有蛇怪和曼德拉草一样。」——前言。

「我渴望拥有毒药就像渴望有蛇怪和曼德拉草一样。」  
———Introduce.

宛如走马灯似的回忆，深深陷入深海窒息般不能自拔。他大喊着，却只能吸入一股冰凉的咸水，沉下去，沉下去，耳畔回响着他的低沉嘶哑的嗓音。为何心知肚明却不能阻止他跌入爱河？因为他的欲望毫无逻辑，虽天真幼稚，但却无法阻止约瑟夫对他的信念。瞬间他的眼泪流了下来，用鲜血拼凑的记忆碎裂开来，最终散落在大理石光洁的地面上。

杰克，他伸手拉起约瑟夫，他的嘴角微微上扬。那把漆黑的枪口对准约瑟夫的太阳穴的时候，他也是这样浅笑安然。手指一扣，手起刀落……可惜呐，他并没有这么做。

袒露心声的欲望，又目睹着他褪去青涩的模样。黑色的碎发倾斜着遮挡住了他的眼，似血腥玛丽，犹如岩浆般若的炙热。把约瑟夫反捆住的银手铐，让人烦躁且不安。杰克看出来了，他轻笑出声。用纤细的手指挑起他的下巴，唇贴紧那人的耳垂，轻语。

“宝贝儿，着急了吗？”他的语气真让人恼火。杰克扯下约瑟夫的发带，用丝绸面料制的发带遮住其视线后，反而使得那人的触觉和听觉越来越明显。

银色的鬈发披散在约瑟夫的肩上，巴洛克风格复杂而多变的设计使得杰克十分烦躁。他试图扯下这一些隐秘的扣子，但他还是放弃了。杰克干脆拿起桌旁的银刃，手起刀落。而约瑟夫因突然的痛觉而蹙眉，被划破的伤口感染了杰克的视角。他吻上了那道不断渗出鲜血的口子，用虎牙磨蹭泛起的皮，抑或是轻轻吮吸再用珊瑚色的舌尖舔抿着。

这刺激的约瑟夫腰下一软，而且不争气的喘息了一会儿。  
他缓缓坐在约瑟夫的身上，用手指探进他的马裤边缘，他坏笑着（可惜约瑟夫的眼睛被蒙住。）猛的扯下他的裤子，那根瞬间弹出，挺立而巨大，使得杰克不由自主的畏惧了一下。他舔抿了一下干涩的嘴唇。因长期握枪而布满老茧的手掌攀上我的那根，他沿着皱褶的外皮摸索到囊袋，接着不由分说的将唇贴近龟头。他先是用舌尖舔抿着玲口，使得对方脸色不断泛红而一阵激灵。继而约瑟夫感到他的那根抵达到了一个温暖的地方，那儿即柔软而舒适。

杰克吞吐着约瑟夫的阴茎，他因尺寸太大而用双手按摩着他的根部。他时不时用舌头调戏那人，由于是第一次性事，约瑟夫过于紧张而局势处于下峰。濒临高潮之时，他极力含着人的肉棒，喉咙收缩使得约瑟夫释放了那大量的精液，又浓又密。而且荷尔蒙分泌的味道回荡在这间狭小的空间。约瑟夫大口喘着气，杰克却不放过那人。他咳嗽了几声后，一口咬上约瑟夫的唇，他的吻十分霸道。  
那软舌似蛇儿一样敏捷，他在约瑟夫的口腔里搜寻着什么，时不时刮着约瑟夫的上颚或者牙龈。而约瑟夫不断退缩，双手也挣扎着。他不依，按住对方的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。他勉强吹进了一口气，继而稍稍分开嘴唇，然后再度碰触。将舌头伸入那人的口中，不断旋转的接吻。约瑟夫也不知道是怎么度过的，只是在他缺氧之时，杰克停下了动作。

他终于解开了蒙住约瑟夫的双眼的发带。

白皙的皮肤越来越泛红，他的双眼染上情欲使得他整个人愈发迷人。杰克解开系在颈上的领带，他伸出珊瑚色的舌头舔上那人的锁骨。继而打开金属皮带扣，褪去自己的西裤，他那两根纤细的手指在他的臀部线条中划过显得妖娆性感。约瑟夫看的一清二楚，他吞了一口唾液。看着他抬高臀部将手指轻轻塞进后穴的模样。对面的等身镜反照使约瑟夫看的十分清楚。那穴口迷人，是粉红色的。

“嗯………嗯啊……哈啊………”

“不……前辈。嗯……哈……”约瑟夫低喊着杰克的名字，他有一瞬间恍惚，觉得自己与那人的距离十分遥远却显得越来越近。这很矛盾，约瑟夫自然知道。他是魔界B组派来的卧底，而杰克则是杀手头目。这一点从开始，他想那人便心知肚明。可是这一切发生的都太突然，而且显得那么措手不及。约瑟夫的手腕也开始泛红出现血丝，他不断挣扎着……

“嗯哈……叫我……的名字……”杰克松开精致的后穴，他苍白的脸颊染上红晕。他有些儿不满约瑟夫口中所谓的“前辈”。他一手扶着约瑟夫的那根，缓缓坐下去……

“嗯……哈啊……好大……”

“杰克………好紧……唔……”那精致的后穴死死的咬住约瑟夫的肉棒不放，杰克极力想吞下他，他站起身又缓慢的坐下去，片刻之间，却还是无法吞没那根坚硬而巨大的阴茎。肉体拍打而产生的火花，让约瑟夫难受的眯起眼来打量那人。汗水湿透了衬衣，他的碎发黏在额前。约瑟夫凑过身子去吻上那人的嘴唇，甜甜的混合着淡淡的腥味。

正如爱情笔记中所说，鲜有事物能如思索一般与性爱相对立，性爱是肉体的产物。他无需思索，只求狂欢，直截了当。从理智的束缚中解脱出来让肉体的欲望得到彻底的满足。

杰克最终还是解开了约瑟夫的手铐，他紧紧贴紧那人的身体，后穴不断收缩让约瑟夫差点射了出来，他逐渐迷失了自我。杰克不断上下吞没着那人的阴茎，逐渐濒临高潮之际，杰克颤颤巍巍的射了出来，那精液同约瑟夫相比之下又稀又少。约瑟夫喘息着，他红透了一张脸，那眼底则是一片布满星辰的大海。  
约瑟夫得到自由的那一瞬间，他立刻推倒了坐在他身上的那人。位置变换使得肉棒顶弄到更深的地方。杰克娇喘连连，约瑟夫却无动于衷，他变本加厉的开始加快抽插速度，继而在那人抽噎的时候射入那张红肿而又贪吃的小嘴。但杰克并没有因此而感知满足。

“再来……一次……”  
下身的器官缓缓撑了起来，杰克不满的攀上对方的颈，狠狠咬伤了约瑟夫的锁骨。约瑟夫因而发出一丝闷哼，铁锈味儿蔓延置口腔延续到喉咙深处，杰克舔抿着那伤口。他的后穴酸涩而疼痛，但快感来得格外强烈。他被强烈的快感分心了，他呻呤不断。约瑟夫的推送十分有规则，但是却总是蹭不到那块软肉，这急的杰克一阵咒骂。

“哈啊……再……嗯…用力…一点…”

如爱情笔记中所说。进入心灵必须消除一切思想，顺从欲望只留下激情。且进入因毫无判断，给爱人一种直入云霄的快感。腿部痉挛或在努力达到兴奋的顶点，约瑟夫却弄疼了对方。抽出阴茎的时候，那人的后穴处冒出一点儿血丝。约瑟夫顿时开始心疼起那人，但他依旧不断的将自己的那根送入了那张可爱的小嘴。

驱长直入，直顶花心。杰克高潮了，而约瑟夫却加快了速度将浓稠的精液全部射入了那张红肿的后穴深处。杰克因快感而半吐着舌头，他的眼睛稍往上翻着。下半身不断流出白色的液体，小嘴一张一合好似不舍他的离去。约瑟夫勾唇浅笑安然，他欠身吻上了杰克的眼角继而往下滑落，停留在鼻梁。  
他透过等身镜看见了两具赤裸的身躯，连同他们的内心那般肮脏不堪。

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> 他透过等身镜看见了两具赤裸的身躯，连同他们的内心那般肮脏不堪。


End file.
